ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ' Starkclaw grinned as he headed out thinkning he'd go for a swim.— Minkstar 17:57, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "No silly! it means we can do whatever we want!" Molekit squeaked and danced around. ---- A growl rose in Tanglelight's throat as she saw Lavastep kick another younger warrior in the face. ''The nerve for her to just leave and come back and act all... like she can do whatever...[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:21, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "But what about where we sleep mom told us never to sleep without her or another cat watching us " Seedkit says Molekit rolled her eyes. "Which is better, sleeping with no one watching us in the nursery or sleeping outside camo with foxes and badgers?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay I guess " Seedkit says "Let's leave camp!" Molekit squeaked and ran out of camp before letting Seedkit reply. She ran across the border into the unknown forest, not belonging to any Clan. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Mom wouldn't like this neither would our dad Viperclaw " Seedkit says Birdsoar sunned herself outside the warriors' den. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 21:39, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Doveclaw sat back in the leaf-fall sunshine. It was nice for a cool day, he was upset about his brother disappearing but knew Viperclaw could take care of himself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) During the event with Fernstar, Shadowsong had fallen asleep in her paws and fallen into the water. Thankfully, she had gotten out quickly, but in the morning, her thick pelt still hadn't dried fully.---- Darkcloud returned from a quick solo hunting trip, a blackbird hanging in his powerful jaws.'Silverstar' 18:07, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar perked his ears. It was now morning. He slept in his favorite tree that night but it was now about time to get home. ---- Lavastep barked orders at the warriors. "You there!" she growled pointing to Darkcloud. "Clean my nest." she meowed. Tanglelight rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this was her mother, she always thought she had died bravely in a battle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong stirred in her nest, shivering from the coldness due to her water-drenched pelt.---- Darkcloud narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you're an elder, but you sure smell like one and act like a crabby pile of foxdung."'Silverstar' 18:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "One and the same dear boy, now chop chop." Lavastep meowed, curling her tail over her paws. ---- Tanglelight sulked out of camp. She had never felt so mad in her life, not even when Fireblaze broke her heart. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart laid outside the Warriors Den, bored as usual. She rolled over onto her back, beginning to sun herself with a warm purr. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 03:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry hag, but I don't with for you." Darkstorm growled before turning and exciting camp to resist clawing the she-cat's ears off.Silverstar 03:43, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep rolled her eyes and looked to Tanglelight. "You, clean it now." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Darkstorm stomped on.'Silverstar' 08:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight lept at the she-cat with her claws out. Lavastep took a tiny step away and Tanglelight landed on bare ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong pricked her ears as she heard the soft thud of a leaping cat. Raising her head, she gazed out of the warrior's den blankly.'Silverstar' 19:35, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep laughed slightly, but Tanglelight hadn't given up. She lunghed for the mollies throat, faster then any cat could, Lavastep had begun to move away but Tanglelight had matched her speed. She bit down on the she-cats throat as hard as she could. Her blood filled her mouth and flooded onto the ground. Fernstar saw Tanglelight but was to frozen to do anything. Tanglelight let the body drop, dead, onto the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 19:40, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse Category:Roleplay